


Blue Eyes

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU (alternate universe), Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, UA (Universal Altercations)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HomeStuck is not mine. *Andrew Hussie stole my soul, tell him to give it back!* Anyways, you are probably wondering what this is about, right? </p><p>Well....</p><p>Life is complicated and strange. John was the kind of guy, who was humble and nice. He was quiet and rarely talked unless you talk to him first and start the conversation. Then he talks non- stop. This is his story and he will have a real ride into the world of warmth and light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Begin

                                                                              

First time putting up a picture here.

 

                         It felt like complete bliss, floating about in the air. A sigh of relief came from him as he felt the breeze blow by. 

...............

 

There was a sudden drop in temperature. I opened my eyes and saw how the sky darkened to almost black. I was not worried. I welcomed it as I was familiar to it and had a friend in such places as this. Of course my friend was not real. I had none in real life, so I welcomed my dreams no matter if they would hurt me. I hate being alone, even though loneliness is all I know. I smiled and looked at the girl in front of me and hugged her. She nodded and we stayed that way for a while.  It was peaceful in our world of darkness and misery.

Then....

Something that seems of foreign takes my hand and pulls me a way from it all. I looked to my friend and she seems a bit distressed by this. What's happening? Am I being shunned even by darkness? Am I that pathetic?

\----------------------------

I wake up with a yawn and slowly put on my glasses and brush my teeth.

"I'm off to school."

It was quiet.

"..."

\------------------------------------

SKIP~

\-----------------------------------------------

A boy with white hair and pointy shades wore a jacket and jeans. He finished eating and got up.

"Bro, hurry up."

An older version of the boy but with blond hair and pointier shades responded.

"In a minute, Dave! Hold your horses!"

"We promised the guys we wouldn't be late!"

The next words hit Dave's bro hard.

"So quit trying on clothes to impress JAKE! We are Strider's! We're already hot!"

Dave started to walk out the door.

"So- Not cool, man. Not cool!"

\-----------

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SH!T!"

"NO."

Dave was flash stepping and running from his brother who was chasing him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That is it for this prologue. Sorry if it's short.**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dave is going to school and his brothers friends pester him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dave ran for a good while, until he stopped.**

\------------------------------------------

_I think I lost him._

He looked to his side at his eyes widen under his stupid shades his bro gave him. He stared at a boy he has never seen before. Said boy was looking at the sky and feeling the wind that gentle grazes his skin.

_Do...I..Know...Him?_

Suddenly Dave's brother came at him in full speed.

"Found you!"

"Cr@p."

He took off running again.

"Nope."

The boy he was looking at earlier watched them chase and run.

\-------------------------------------------------------

School....

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was in his class room, slouched over his desk and he sighed. He stared at the board and started to think about his dream he had, that he _always_ had.

**Flashback-**

_It was dark and blurry. A blue figure was barely made out of. Looked like a boy with blue pajamas and glasses. When he turned to look at him, Dave could see a tear swelling in his eye._

**flashback:end**

"Hey, Dave!"

He lifted his head up and saw a girl with a big smile.

"Hey, Mom!"

He said with a slight smile.

"What'ca think'n?"

"Oh, you know. Just... F*ck, when will this motherf*cking day end?"

"I know right?"

Then a girl with short hair and glasses came in.

"School is important! Be happy you even get the chance to it!"

"I know, I just feel really bored."

"I see...I think I can motivate you through the day!"

"How?"

"With cookies!"

She smiled at him and continued when she saw him spark up.

"I'll make you some of my secret family recipe cookies!"

"Chocolate chip?"

"Yes!"

"Deal."

Sparkles every where!!!!!

\----------------------------------------

Later....

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Dave was walking home when he saw something in an alleyway.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CLIFFY!!!**

 

**BYE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave meet.

\-----------------------------------

"I'll beat you up!"

"Stupid!"

"Talk to me, Buck Teeth!"

The guys surrounding the boy was getting restless. He already had a bruise on his face.

"What are you, scared?"

"Loser."

"Come on!"

"Weak!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Having enough of this sh!t Dave intervenes.

"Hey, guys. What's going on? A party? Lame party bro."

"Shut it, Strider! This doesn't concern you, brat!"

"On the contrary, dude. It does."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Strider land and this dude is a resident. You hustling my bro for? What? Money? Strider land don't need money. I only take AJ. You can't have any."

\-----------------------------------

"Whatever, I'm bored now! Lets go, guys."

They walk a way bumping into them as they do. Dave is left standing with the boy he saw this morning.

"..."

"..."

After a few minutes, the boy speaks.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I just walked by and bam. Curiosity killed the cat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, man. The names Strider. Dave Strider."

"John. John Egbert."

\----------------------------------------

"Okay, Egderp. I'll see you a round."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: John trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone trips and Dave gets a cool pair of shades.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Dave wait!"

John reaches out to Dave and trips on his own foot. He crashes into Dave from behind.

"Sorry."

"Owe."

Dave lays face to the ground and on his stomach.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! GASP! Your sunglasses!"

Dave's shades lay broken on the ground.

_Cr@p. I can't let him see my face._

"Here!"

John drops a pair of aviator shades in front of Dave and he takes them questioning. Non the less puts them on. He shifts his body a round to face John.

"These are mine! You can have them! Think of it as a thank you gift!"

John nervously smiles at him.

"Nah, more like a birthday gift."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's my B-day, I get a cool pair of shades."

"Well...If you're sure...."

"Yep. I am and you know...I'd rather be on top."

"?"

\--------------------------------------------------------

It took a moment to realize what he meant.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry! I completely didn't notice!"

Panics as he scrambles to get off of Dave. Dave stands up him self.

"It's fine. I got to go, bye."

"Bye."

John smiles at Dave as he leaves him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dave talk to Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is talking to his stupid brother.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave walks home and his brother is sitting on the couch and greets him.

"Welcome home."

"Yeah, hey bro."

It was quiet for a while and they just sit in the living room.

"So....who is he?"

"Who is who, man?"

A glint in bro's eyes make Dave uncomfortable.

"The boy that was pinning you down."

"It was an accident."

"It didn't seem to bother you to much."

"Shut up."

"Alright, but if you don't clam him. I can take him off your hands."

"Don't you have a thing for Jake?"

Dave's bro got up to stretch.

"Yeah, but if he rejects me. It won't be to bad."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I realized...How did you know about....were you stalking me?!"

"Oh, look at the time, got to go!"

**Bro: Abscond!**

"Dirk!?!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dave: Be John.**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's stupid! Why would you even think that? You can't be that push over! Even if you think he is a little okay. Instead, you go to sleep. It is night time, after all.

\-------------------------

**Dave: Sleep.**

\---------------------------------

You are DAVE STRIDER and you are a sleep in your room. Good night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE!!!!**

\---------------------

\--------

\---------------------

\----

\----------------------------------------

\--

\--

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

\----------

-

-

\---------

\-------------------

-

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Psych!**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are currently unable to sleep, due to some idiot watching you. You groan in frustration into you pillow as it is covering your head. You mentally curse at your older brother as he is still taping you as you slip deeper into you covers. That little Sh!t, hiding in the shadows like a pedophile. You whip your head up and stare at him and he stares back with a stoic expression. You flip him the bird and he laughs at you. F*cker. You flop your head back down on the pillow and sigh.

"Bro....get out of my room!"

"What? You are cute when you sleep."

That was so creepy you shiver. Glaring you tell him to leave again.

"If you don't get out, I am telling Jake you still like smuppets."

Without further a due, he flashsteps out and peaceful sleep takes place. Without you knowing you'd get neck deep, berried in soft, plush puppet @ss in the morning.

\-------------------------------------------------

**BYE FOR REALIZIES!**


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a nightmare and decides to release stress.

\-------------------------------------------------------

**Night.........**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure with a soft, sweet face sleeps with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

\-----------------------------

**Dream...**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

_No.........._

A boy says in a pit of darkness.

_It's your fault! If you were dead, no one will have to die anymore. They'll be happier._

A blue hooded figure covered in blood and tears streaming down it's face as it smiles. It points to him.

\-----------------------------------------

The boy wakes up with a cold sweat and dripping tears, a scared face that turns into a dull expressionless one. He sits in the dark of night and his ragged breath slows down into a calmer one. He sighs.

He slips from his bed and walks down the stairs. He comes to the kitchen and gets some coffee. The whole house was quiet and no one was a round. It was still the middle of the night. After a while, he goes back up stairs and to an empty room with a few things in it.

Pictures hung on the walls and a couch in a corner a long with a small table and lamp. In another corner of the room, there was a piano. A beautiful, classic piano.

He walks to the the piano and sets the coffee a way from him on the table. He sits him self in front of the piano and starts to play a short melody and a weeps a little.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj8dYgtfiag

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He plays other songs as well and after a few hours, he gets up and drinks his forgotten coffee and goes to his room. Gets into bed and sleeps again, or rather tries to. 

He has not closed his eyes in the span of eight hour since he woke up and morning is coming.

He sighs in displeasure. He gets out of bed after fifteen minutes of nothing and goes to take a bath.

\--------------------------

**Bath.....**

\-----------------------------------

"..."

It has been very quiet and the only sounds he heard were the crickets out side. His bath was short. He didn't have school, so he went online. Ignoring his stomach entirely.

\------------------------------------------------------

**Online..........**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He checked his pesterchum and someone was on.

JE- Hello?

NL- *AC says Hi!* Hi!

JE- *GB offers AC popcorn.* Popcorn?

NL- *AC accepts popcorn and inquires what GB wishes watch? She then purrs in satisfaction at the yummy food.* Meow!

JE- *GB suggest the new adaption of Carrie. Does AC comply?*

NL- *AC tilts head in confusion.* Carrie seems scary~

JE- *GB will comfort AC if AC is afraid.*

NL- *AC puffs chest in confidence!* AC is a FEARLESS huntress!

JB- *GB chuckles at AC.* Alright FEARLESS huntress, do you still want to watch Carrie with me though?

NL- *AC thinks it over and agrees.* Meow!

JE- *GB smiles.* Great!

John logs off pesterchum and gets up. He has some things to do.

\------------------------------------

**Somewhere else........**

\--------------------------------------------------------

A figure covered in a veil of darkness was on top a hill. Black tears drips down.

** Soon... **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE NOW!!!!!! COMMENT~~~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 6: Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John recalls what happened last week.

\-----------------------------------------

John was in his room listening to music that Dave gave him. He doesn't know who is singing or what it's called, but when he told Dave that it's amazing Dave turned a round for a few moments and continued to talk to him that way. It was confusing. Whatever. The last few days were especially weird.

\--------------------------------------------------

**John: Flashback to the last week.**

\-----------------------

Monday:

I was having a strange dream. I had been in bubble, in the bubble was a memory. It was when I was small and I got lost and separated from my dad. I sat alone on one of the isles. Then someone sits next to me. A girl with black hair and gray skin. She had horns and an orange outfit. She would visit my dreams often when she her self was lonely.

_"John."_

"Hey."

_"What are you doing on the floor?"_

"I don't remember."

_"Okay."_

We were like that for a while and just talked. She said something about her friends avoiding her.

"Why?"

_"8ecause, I am a 8!tch."_

"Now that is not true!"

_"Yes, it is. I killed many Trolls and crippled a friend. I didn't care, at least I don't think I did. Trolls are violent creatures who support murder. I should not regret crippling him. I didn't kill him only gave him a reason to 8e stronger! Yet he complains about it allllllll the time!"_

"Well...I'm your friend and I'm not avoiding you."

_"Awe! John, you are so sweet! I could just kiss you! Come here!"_

She kissed his cheek. A light blue blush on her face and a small pink one on his.

"This is awkward."

_"Yes. Yes, it is."_

"You know..."

_"yes?"_

"You know my name, but I don't know your's."

_"It's Vriska."_

"That sounds pretty."

_"You are such a flatterer!"_

"Its true!"

We laughed and then she had to wake up, at least that's what she implied.

Tuesday:

I was at school and was minding my own business. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and got knocked down by a girl running. She stopped in front of me and held out her hand. I took it and then let go. The girl seemed to hide in a vale of darkness. Which reminded me of someone, someone I was sure didn't exist.

"R..Rose?"

The girl smiled as tears brimmed out of her eyes, black tears. The literal color. Her face, a glowing dark and white hair to stand out of the black energy that can be seen. She hugged me softly yet tightly. The bell rung and she let go.

Since I knew she could not speak without sounding like gibberish I got her pesterhandle and went to my next class.

Pester-

JE- Rose! Hi!

**RL- John, hello to you too. :)**

JE- How and when did you get here? :0

**RL- Magic and science and just over a month ago.**

JE- :0

JE- Over a month! Why didn't contact me sooner?

JE- Or at least try to? Or did you? I don't mean to be rude but...

**RL- But?**

JE- I didn't know you were real. I'm sorry, I have only met you in dream bubbles.

**RL- It's quit alright. I had a feeling you thought as much, but I needed your help so I came to find you.**

JE- Really? My help? With what?

After the talk we had, class dismissed and Dave came by my class to eat lunch with me. We ate in a tree. Why? I don't know. Irony reasons I guess.

Wednesday:

I had gotten every thing in my house ready. I got popcorn and a ton of snacks. Soda and water and juice and stuff. Big piles of things and it's all in the living room. Dad wont mind, he doesn't mind a lot of things. I was just putting down some more pillows and blankets when the door was being assaulted.

_**Knock Knock!** _

I open the door and see the girl I was talking to on the internet some time ago. She was a troll apparently and she brought a big, muscular friend.

"Ac requests to inter GB's home."

"Request excepted."

I let her in and her friend. They look a round.

"AC has never been to the Human planet before and is very excited! Ac's name is Nepeta! This is my meowrail Equius!"

"Nice to meet you both! I'm John! I have everything set up for the movie and a ton more if you don't like Carrie all that much."

"Okay! AC wishes to know where the bathroom is?"

"Up the stairs, down the hall and to the right. Careful of the stairs, they don't have railing yet."

"Ac can handle anything!"

"Okay!"

"Thank you!"

"No problem! Take your time."

"K!"

She is out of sight now and John turns his attention to Equius as he is looking at one of the Harlequin dolls your dad has. I walk up to him.

"Human highblood, you have many statues of human subjugulators."

"What? Oh, the Harlequins. Yes, my father-err...care taker collect them. Do you...like them?"

"I...suppose. They are quit nice. I do not mean to offend, but they are a bit...frighting."

"I completely agree with you so no harm done. Nepeta never told me you were coming though, was it spontaneous?"

"Not really....when she told me that she was coming here. I was worried, so I came a long to in sure her safety. But I was pleasantly surprised to see that she was in no danger and in the hands of a responsible highblooded human. My nerves were at ease."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is indeed."

We all watched movies and hung out until we passed out. The next morning they were still a sleep and I left them a note.

Thursday:

I just left my house for school and met up with Rose. We talked through pesterchum until I had to go. The plans are almost set to go, we just need to revise them more. So she'll come over later. At school some one tried to prank me by putting a **'kick me'** sign on my back, but I got them. I put a **'I LOVE my little ponies'** sign on her back. She retaliated and put a **'I think anime and manga are the same thing'** sign on my back. So to end it I put a **'I think ANIME are CARTOONS'** sign on her back.....I think I may have gone to far. 

...

**SHRUG.**

Whether or not I see her dead body on the new or not is not my concern.

The rest of the day had gone by quietly. I took Rose to my house and when we entered it was cleaned up and Nepeta was sitting on my couch. Equius was in the kitchen trying to cook but was breaking the utensils and equipment. I had to stop him. While I was doing that, Nepeta and Rose got to know each other better. I ended up cooking and we had fun. I didn't invite Dave, because I didn't know if he knew about trolls or not. That action is regrettable, somehow he found out about our little party the next day.

Friday:

I woke up to a buzzing of my pesterchum. It was from Dave and he sounds angry.

DS-Yo. Egbert.

DS- Dude, answer me.

DS-Now.

DS- You have some nerve!

JE- What is it Dave?

DS- Finally gracing me with your high and mighty presence!

JE- Jeez, what's eating you?

DS-What's eating me is why you didn't invite me to your party!

JE-It wasn't a party! And how did you find out about it?

DS- I am the party master. John, bro. Seriously.

DS-Why did you party without me? You wound me, so.

JE- Dave, you are such a-!

DS-John?

DS-Dude?

DS-What's happening bro?

DS- John, you are scary me bro.

DS-Egdork?

DS- Are you okay?

DS-John?

DS-That's it. I'm coming over.

\---------------------------------------------

While I was talking to Dave, I was attacked with a sudden surge of pain. It was unbearable and I passed out. An hour, or two later Dave was banging on my door. I was still out of it. 

"John!? You here? John, it's Dave! Dude, come on. Open up!"

Fifteen minutes of waiting and he busted the door open and searched the house. He finally he came to John's room and found him. He panicked.

**"John!"**

Saturday:

I woke up with a headache and in a strange room. Something was hold my hand and it was Dave. He was a sleep at my bed side. He woke up after a few minutes.

"John?"

He bolted up and hugged me.

"John! Dude, you scared me! What happened?"

He let go and looked me in the eye and firmly held my shoulders.

"I...All I remember was talking to you and then a pain was everywhere and now I'm here."

"The doctor says you had a seizure."

We look to the door and a nurse was there. She had her hair up in a sort of double bun and a green nurse uniform. She walked up to us and held out a clipboard.

"Sign here and you may leave."

"Oh, okay. Thank you Miss."

"Call me The Handmaid. I certainly feel like one." She grumbled in distaste.

I signed it and later I left the hospital with Dave. We were walking a way, when Dave asked me to meet his Brother and his friends some time tomorrow.

"Sure!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was the week and now I have an hour until I have to meet up with Dave to meet his bro and friends. 

"I can't wait!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: John meet Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meet's Dirk and his friends.

John was in the living room when the door was being knocked on. Got up and opened the door.

 

"Hey, Dave!"

 

"Yo."

 

Dave liked what John was wearing a lot. He looked so cute, almost girly.

 

"Come on, dude."

 

John smiled.

 

"Okay!"

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Dave walked John to a park. It was quiet. They walked to some people.

 

"Guys, this is my friend, John. Say hi."

 

"Howdy, John. I'm Jake English!"

 

Jake and John smiled at each other.

 

"John already knows me! He's my nephew!!!", said Jane.

 

"I'm Roxy! Nice to meet ya!"

 

They waved to each other. Next Dirk walked up to John and crested his hand. Dirk smiled down to John.

 

_"Hello, John. I'm Dirk. I'm also Dave's big brother. If you...ever have a problem....you can talk to me."_

 

John had the blankest, straightest _**(Don't even laugh at your silent mockery of this.)**_ face they had ever seen. He didn't react at all. Jane on the other hand was exploding with anger.

 

**"** _Dirk...could you....PLEASE.... **QUIT FLIRTING WITH MY NEPHEW!"**_

 

She punched him with much force, he flew to the ground and landed in the lowered wall and she trudged to him slowly.

 

"I'm going to kill you!"

 

They started fighting and they all just stared blankly at them, Jake and Roxy with slight surprised. John and Dave with a stoic look.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

Jake then looked slightly at John in concern.

 

"John....?"

 

When he did, John was on the ground.

 

"Oh....He fainted...."

 

Dave got mad.

 

"G#dD@me it, Dirk! You @sshole!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8: Calliope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has someone dear to him. He doesn't talk about them, because he doesn't want to trouble them. They are shy and insecure about them self.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure smiled lightly as they finished moving some plates a round.

 

"There, everything is set!", they said in a chipper tone.

 

They quickly remember to put a bag over there head.

 

"There we go!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The bell rang loudly and startled her a little.

 

"He's here already!"

 

They run to the door and collected them self and opened the door.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Hey, Calliope!"

 

A figure said with a hood covering their face. You can't see the face, but you can tell it is a boy.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Calliope ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

 

"John!"

 

He smiled under the mask and held her tight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

John was sitting in the living room with Calliope and listened to her talk about water snakes and flying snakes.

 

"So which one is more terrifying to you?"

 

"I would go for the water snake, I wouldn't be able to as much as I could with a flying one. Though I am still helpless with a flying one, I have even less chance to live if I can't get to the shore."

 

"That's true."

 

They laughed and then John asked a questions.

 

"Calliope, must you wear that?"

 

"Must you?"

 

"..."

 

"Sorry..."

 

"It's fine, I understand."

 

They say nothing for a while. It was quiet and then soon, it was time for him to leave.

\---------------------------------

 

**Week Later...**

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hi! Calliope!", said Roxy.

 

"Hello, Roxy!"

 

They saw each other at the mall. Roxy frowned.

 

"Awe! Why are you wearing a bag over your head?"

 

"I'm sorry, Roxy. I'm just to ugly to be seen!"

 

"What are you talking about? I've seen your face, I think you are beautiful!"

 

"I don't think so..."

 

": ("

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Home...**

\----------------------

"Hey, ugly hog! I came to see if you're dead yet?", said a male wearing a mask.

 

"No!"

 

"Ugh! Call me when you decide to kill your self, so I can watch you die!"

 

With that he left, a tear came out of her eye after he left.

"..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are a little short. Well...Some of them any ways....BYE~


	10. Calliope: Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says.

\-----------------

**John...**

\---------------------------

John and a few guest's laugh.  One is unfamiliar to us. Her name is Jade Harley, she's the niece of Jake.

 

"Good one, John! Ha ha ha!"

 

She glanced at the clock. She got up.

 

"We got to go home now! Bye!"

 

"Bye!"

 

John smiled and watched them leave.

 

"..."

 

He sighed as the house seemed hollow.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**The next day....**

 

He is playing the piano at Calliope's house.

 

"You play wonderfUlly!"

 

"I'm not that good!"

 

"Oh, don't be silly!"

 

He smiled.

 

"Can you close your eyes?"

 

"Oh, sUre!"

 

He walked closer to her and lifted the bag she had over her head and then hugged her.

 

"Open them."

 

She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. He smiled at her.

 

"You're so beautiful!"

 

He kissed her forehead and she blushed so hard. She got dizzy. He laughed at the silly face she was making.

 

"JOHN! D-DON'T TEASE ME!!"

 

He finally stopped laughing.

 

"What? I meant it!!"

 

She looked a way, her fluffy white hair covered half her face.

 

"John....."

 

He turned a round.

 

"Well, I have to go home. See ya!"

 

She waved.

 

"Bye, John!"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**SKIP~**

 

\------------------

 

John and Dave are sitting on the couch of Dave's home. His brother is out with his friends for a few days.

 

"So...What's up, man?"

 

"Nothing much!"

 

Dave slightly turns to John. So he can look at him.

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yeah-"

 

Dave takes his hand and lifts it to John's face. He gently leans in and kisses John on the lips.

 

"Ah-"

 

Dave moves a way and John's face is a deep red as he looks up at him.

 

"Dave....."

 

"John....."

 

Dave looks at him intently.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

**To Be Continued.......**


	11. Chapter 9: Caliborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Finally updating. So this what was happening on Caliborn's side of the Chapter of Calliope.

\--------------------

A figure laughs as they finish the picture they made.

 

"I am a genius! It's one of my best works!"

 

The picture looks like this:

 

A bunch of scribbles and poorly written words no one can read.

 

The person then looks on their computer to see if some one was jeering them.

 

"Some piece of shxt is on."

\------------------------

 

"Calliope's bro....?", said John.

 

\----------------------------------

 

_uu- Hello you piece of Shxt._

 

**JE- Fxck you!**

 

_uu- No, thank you!_

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Several hours later, John was teasing the heck out of Caliborn. His long time rival and enemy. Caliborn is red with anger.

 

"I fxcking hate you, John!"

 

Caliborn screams at the top of his lungs and trashes his living room. He does this until he crashes to the floor tired.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The next day...

 

John was walking to school alone. Until he bumped into a total loser.

 

"Piece of Shxt."

 

"@sshole."

 

They stare at each other intensely. Then move to an alley way.

 

"Watch where you're going you worthless moron."

 

"Same to you talentless douche bag."

 

Having enough of the glaring. They launched at each other. Fists flying and legs kicking. Either backing down, wanting to hurt each other as much as possible. This went on for a few minutes. At some point John's glasses broke and Caliborn had his mask smashed.

 

"Stop hitting me, you Dumb @ss! I am going to be late!"

 

"I don't care!"

 

"Leave me alone!"

 

"No!!!!!!"

 

They stopped just to catch a breath. Caliborn was looming over John with his arms on each side of John's head. Pinning him and they panted. Eventually they calmed down.

 

"Go a way!"

 

"Not until I'm done beating the fxck out of you!!!", shouted Caliborn.

 

Calmly, John said, "So far, it seemed I was winning until you pinned me to a wall."

 

"Fxck off!!!"

 

"Bxstard!"

 

They glared off and it was quiet. Neither looked a way.

 

"..."

 

Suddenly, Caliborn leaned forward and gently brushed his lips with John. Caliborn closed his eyes and John found him self easing into the kiss a little. They were blushing and sweaty. Caliborn was surprisingly not a bad kisser and John was everything Caliborn thought he'd taste like. John's lips were soft and full.

 

When ever Caliborn saw him pouting in front of Caliborn's sister, he would always stare at John's lips. Caliborn doesn't know when this started, but he couldn't stop thing of John in other ways then just someone in the way of his sisters possible suicide.

 

\----------------------------

Slowly they let go for some air. John's heart was beating quickly and they just stood there looking at each other. Caliborn looked a way.

 

"I'll....come by your house later....wither you want me to or not.", he said quietly.

 

"W-what the heck? Caliborn?", stuttered John.

 

They both tensed. John wasn't understanding what was happening and Caliborn feels warm every time John says his name.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

John was late and had a tarty slip. He spent the whole day a voiding everyone and being quiet. Until he got home and went to his computer. He needed to talk to some one. Luckily Rose was on.

 

\----------------------------------

 

**JE- Hey....**

 

**JE- Rose....can I......**

 

**JE- Ask you some thing? It's important.**

 

_RL- Yes, of course John._

 

_RL- I am in your debt for leading me from darkness that consumed me._

 

_RL- Thank you._

 

_RL- What ever do you need my assistance on?_

 

**JE-....**

 

**JE- Well....**

 

**JE- It's like this....you see-**

 

\-------------------------------

 

John told her every thing that he could with little confidence. His face was red and Rose was with worry.

 

\----------------------

 

_RL- What?_

 

**JE- I know! I'm confused!**

 

_RL- Well..._

 

_RL- There is only one thing I can say...._

 

_RL- Good luck and hope for the best._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	12. Caliborn: Continue

\------------------------------------------

**Later...**

\------------------------

 

John was trying to get everything Caliborn could use against him out of the way. Then there was a knock on the door.

 

"John, it's me! Caliborn!!!"

 

"Oh no!"

 

Outside the door, Caliborn stood waiting.

 

"Open up, you piece of shxt! I'm not wearing my mask, so you better not have your fxcking glasses!"

 

The door opens to John sweating with nervousness.

 

"Caliborn....come in."

 

Caliborn walked past him and looked a round.

 

"Shxty place. I don't like it."

 

"Well, you don't live here, so shut up!"

 

John shouted at him in anger.

 

"Like hxll I'd want too! Besides, you're moving in with me."

 

That caught John off guard and he ended up blushing in surprise. Then he exploded.

 

"The hxll with that! No!"

 

"Yes, you fxcking are!"

 

They fought for fifteen minutes until they passes out on the floor.

 

Panting, Caliborn said, "I fxcking win!"

 

"Nope! It's a tie!"

 

It was quiet for a few minutes until John felt someone hold his hand and loom above him. He opened his eyes and see Caliborn leaning over him. They stared at each other. Caliborn leaned forward and kissed John. John blushed heavily. Caliborn also had a blush.

 

"John...you...don't look.....to stupid."

 

Caliborn attempted to complement John and he did, but John was more insulted than anything.

 

"Fxck off."

 

John got up and walked a way. Or at least he tried. Caliborn grabbed him by the waist and turned him a round.

 

"W-what the!?!"

 

"You have a foul mouth."

 

"So does Karkat!"

 

Caliborn kissed him again, but longer. They stared into each other eyes. Until Caliborn looked a way.

 

"But I don't like Karkat."

 

John's heart was beating so fast.

 

_OMG what? I....He....This isn't real! Not happening!_

 

Freaking out, John decked Caliborn in the face and knocked him out. John ran up to his room and locked himself in.

 

"Nope!"

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Week later.....

 

John was at Calliope's house laughing with her.

 

"John! You are a joy to be a round!"

 

"Thanks, Calliope!"

 

As this happened, Caliborn had his face pressed against the window glass. Irritated and angry.

 

"I hate you all!", he exclaimed.

 

"..."

 

He looked at John with soft, sad eye. With maybe little hearts too......and looked at Calliope with dark sinister eyes and purrhaps spades?

 

"I hate you, Calliope."

 

A tear swelled in his eyes.

 

" **I'm going to kill you, HOMEWRECKER!** ", he said in pure rage.

 

He scratched the glass to made a screeching sound.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	13. Moving in

\----------------------------------

Caliborn wouldn't leave John alone. He would be near John's school and home. Always picking fights and trying to win games. 

 

"Hold on, give me a minute."

 

John looked at him with disdain as Caliborn huffed for breath. They finished playing soccer.

 

"Are you done?"

 

"No!"

 

"This is how many wins for me? 140?"

 

John was tired of this and just wants it to end.

 

"Just give up, I have to meet with Calliope today."

 

Caliborn lowered his head and growled.

 

"Grr...If I win..."

 

John looked at him.

 

"The next fight I win...you have to move in with me."

 

"And...If I win?"

 

"Then I have to leave you alone for good."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

"Deal."

 

"Okay."

 

They shook hands and Caliborn slightly blushed. He stared at their hands and John started to get irritated. Caliborn wasn't listening.

 

"I would like to have my hand back now."

 

John leaned in and whispered in Caliborn's ear.

 

"If you don't let go of my hand....I will punish you."

 

Caliborn felt shivers coursing through him and blushed a little more. John leaned back and glared at him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

They stood in front of each other with serious expressions.

 

"Are you ready?"

 

"Yes."

 

Then...here I come."

 

John went to kick him in the side of the head, but Caliborn dropped to the ground and kicked him off his feet. They fought for a while.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eventually John got pinned and Caliborn smirked. John kept glaring with a slight hint of embarrassment. Caliborn leaned into John's ear as he loomed over him, he could feel John's heart beat rise a little.

 

"You really are beneath me."

 

"Then why bother with me?"

 

"I like to see you squirm."

 

"Get off before I hurt you so badly, You have to hide your already homely face."

 

John tried to wiggle out from under him. Nothing happened.

 

"Oh? If you keep moving like that, I'll just have to tease you~"

 

Caliborn pressed his sensitive area down on John's a little more and John made a squeaking noise. 

 

"Don't b-be smug! I'm g-go-oh-ing to kick your @-ah-ss!!!"

 

John had a hard time keeping his straight face and was desperate. As a last resort, he bit Caliborn on the shoulder. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt. Just make Caliborn a little aroused.

 

"Hm~ Gentle love bits? Kinky."

 

Flustered, John looked a way from Caliborn and Caliborn grinned.

 

"Do you give?"

 

"hmnhm....."

 

"What was that?"

 

"I said...HXLL NO!"

 

Suddenly, John head budded Caliborn and they separated in pain. John got up first, glaring down at Caliborn.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Skip~**

 

\---------------------------------

 

Caliborn laid on top of John as they kissed. They were on the couch. John was tense and trying to struggle against him. John made little sounds as his face redden and his heart get faster. Box's were scattered every where.

 

"Hm...a-ah...."

 

Tears started swelling in John's closed eyes as he squeezed Caliborn's shoulders and pushed him a way.

 

"Can't you even give me time to unpack?!"

 

John looked at way from him as he caught his breath. He crossed his arms and sneered but still refusing to look at him.

 

"Can't believe I lost to _YOU_ of all people."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**Short flash back-**

 

Caliborn grinned, he won. He cheated but a win is a win and a deal is a deal. John didn't look him in the eye. He just kept his head down, Caliborn had a firm hold on him as he hugged him. Arms draped a round John's waist and John not really holding him back.

 

"Let go of me."

 

"...Hm...No. But I would really appreciate it if you would at least look me in the eyes and accept your loss with dignity."

 

"What dignity? You cheated with dishonor!"

 

John looked at him and glared. Then he started to feel nervous as Caliborn stared at him with this look of an undefinable expression.

 

"H-hey...what..."

 

Caliborn leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle and full. Their eyes were closed and John started to easy into the kiss.

 

"Moan..."

 

Caliborn smiled into the kissed as they continued. Then he leaned back and saw John's expression. Cute.

 

"Um....The day after tomorrow....I'll...move in. Just...let me pack and stuff okay?"

 

He refused to look at him. John sweated with nervousness.

 

"Okay, My Dove."

 

**Flashback over.**

 

\----------------------

 

John glanced over to Caliborn with a frown.

 

"What?"

 

Caliborn grunted.

 

"I said nothing."

 

John got up and start unpacking.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a black out and lost the chapter and now I have to rewrite this whole thing. I am angry. How is this so far any way?


	14. Everything has to be PERFECT!

\-------------------------

John stood in his new room he will be sharing. The spare bed room was used as study/ storage room. John sighed and swept a glace at his surroundings.

 

"There, finally done.", referring to unpacking his things.

 

Calborn's apartment was...surprising. There were a lot of movies that John always want to watch and liked. Books that John took interest in. Also the walls were a tasteful green, blue and red. Even some yellow. The fridge had some of John's favorites. Also a lot of sugary confectioneries.

 

There were video games and the bathroom was...large. The whole place was slightly large. Caliborn told him this was one of the smaller penthouses.

 

Did I mention Caliborn was a rich snob? His job was suspicious and John's grandma- I mean John's aunt's mom's business works for him. Besides being an entire backing empire. Caliborn refuses to tell him what he does and were he works.

 

Caliborn works isn't ethical. But it makes him rich, he already got have of his parents fortune so why does he want to be more rich in the first place? You can never be to rich. I think he is lying.

 

Anyways, I digress.

 

Back on topic.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

John heard a soft click behind him and turned a round. Caliborn was at the door.

 

"..."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

"You've unpacked everything?"

 

"Yeah, I did...did you jut lock the door?"

 

Caliborn said nothing as he walked closer. John took a step back as he started to get nervous.

 

"Hey! Don't get any closer...."

 

Caliborn continued to move forward and John move back. John hit the bed and glanced behind him. Then focusing on Caliborn. Caliborn loomed over him with a serious expression. It made John flustered.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Caliborn leaned in, John couldn't look a way or move. He was entranced. Circling John's waist, Caliborn firmly kissed John on the lips and pressed closer to him. John finding him self enjoying the sensation. The warm feeling he got from Caliborn moving his wet tongue inside John's mouth and grunting with pleasure.

 

John moaning into the kiss. Giving John time to breath, Caliborn moves to John's neck. Sucking on it. John, unable to quiet him self, gasps loudly.

 

"Aha...hah...hm....Mn~"

 

John's face brightens with a red color and Caliborn blushes similarly in color. They are coded in sweat from endeavor. Caliborn bits John's neck, aroused by the feeling John give him when he focuses solely on him. They stop for a moment to breath again after kissing a few more times.

 

"Ah~"

 

John looks at Caliborn, saliva trailing down each others mouth. John's eyes are glassy and Caliborn's is dulled.

 

"S-Stop that....seriously, since when do you know anything about kissing? What did you do research or something? You even have many things that I like...you...how long?"

 

Caliborn blushed deeply.

 

"Took me a while....but I wanted this to be perfect."

 

John looked surprised and didn't know how to respond and just...reached out and....hugged him. He could feel his beating heart. Letting go, Caliborn walked a way. Forgetting that the door was locked and rammed into it.

 

Nervously chuckling, he unlocked the door and walked a way as calmly **(Stressed out)** as he could.

 

\---------------------

 

**BYE!**


	15. Revenge!

\-----------------

**Some Time Later...**

 

Caliborn was sleeping on the couch after a long and boring day. John came into the living room and saw him.

 

"..."

 

John grinned.

 

"Revenge!", he whispered to himself.

 

\-------------

 

He slowly walked closer, trying to be quiet. When Caliborn was in his reach. John leaned in with a hand near Caliborn's face.

 

Suddenly, Caliborn smiled and pulled John in. John straddled his waist and John's hand was in Caliborn's grasp.

 

\----------------

 

"Hello, how are you gorgeous? Can't keep a way?"

 

John blushed and with a sweat drop, he looked a way.

 

"Humph, get your hands off me!"

 

"You're the one who can't keep your hand's off me."

 

\-------------------------------

 

Caliborn leaned forward and kissed John on the lips. John leaned back, trying to get a way. Caliborn followed him. Caliborn is now pinning John.

 

_"Ah~"_

 

Caliborn started groping John in his sensitive areas. Caliborn working his mouth on John's neck. John flushed red with tears swelling in his eyes. Saliva dripping down John's mouth.

 

"Hm~", hummed Caliborn as he continued to touch John.

 

_"A-Ah~ C-Cali~ Born~"_ , whimpered John.

 

"Yes?"

 

_"More~ Harder~ Please? I-I want you to touch me~"_ , John was Desperate.

 

That made Caliborn pause in surprise, then he's face turned red and a happy little smile was on Caliborn's face.

 

" _Yes. Yes. YES. OMG. Yes. Yes. Yes_.", thought Caliborn.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


End file.
